Change
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: He left and never came back to see her. They were friends since birth. What happens when she comes to live with him, love will surely await these two teens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I'm sorry if some things seem alittle out of place...I'm still watching Soul Eater...I began to watch it like a week some characters seem OOC I'm sorry...also this will mainly focus on school life and not so much on the fighting. But it will have some...Anyways I hope you like this story enjoy! By the way this is KidxOC**_

The sun is high up in the sky, laughing and spreading heat.

A raven haired girl rides in the back of a black limousine. She's protected from the extreme heat outside.

Her neon orange eyes search the city, her pale hands in her lap. She's draped in black silk from one shoulder to the other, all the way to her ankles.

The city is blurry from the speed of the car, nothing looks right.

But her head isn't stuck on that, it's stuck on him.

What if he found out?

She hoped not.

What would happen if he followed her on her nightly trips she was planning on scheduling.

Would he judge her?

Her eyes darted to the driver, who had spoken something.

"Pardon?"

The driver cleared his throat.

"We're almost there your highness."His gruff voice spoke.

She hummed in agreement.

Her eyes darting back to the window, she could see the structure coming into view.

After a couple minutes they had arrived in front of the Manor.

She could see him beside his father, two blonde girls stood behind them.

The driver got out of the dark car and went to open her door.

She carefully stepped out, the sun blinding her a bit.

Then her eyes froze on him.

He had grown into quite the handsome boy.

"Welcome to Death City, Princess Blianis." His voice spoke out.

She bowed.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."Blianis responded.

Lord Death chuckled a bit and then spoke,"Why don't you change out of that?! There's no need to look so professional!"

Blianis smiled.

She stretched her arms above her head, pointing at the sky and began to swing her arms around,her pointer fingers erupting a neon orange light.

In a flash she had changed completely.

Her hair was no longer black, it was purple and short, one side was her bangs which reached her shoulder, the left side stopped at her mouth. The side bangs were a neon purple color and so were her tips.

She wore a short dark pink tank top and low waisted jeans.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die!" She exclaimed.

Kid stared in utter shock while Patti giggled and clapped her hands.

"Well,well you changed your hair color." Lord Death said amused.

Blianis smiled proudly.

"I decided this would be my new look here."

Kid only stared.

Disgusting.

So asymmetrical.

Blianis then turned to him.

"Why are you staring at me like you do at asy-...oh!"she paused and laughed," My hair it's not symmetrical! Oh well."

A vein popped out on Kid's forehead.

Blianis stuck out her tongue.

Liz stared confused.

"It's like she's a totally different person..." she said out loud.

Lord Death chuckled lightly.

"Her first appearance is for dealing with important things, but how shes now is how she truly looks like...but not her hair color." He explained.

"So Uncle Death...how's everything been?" Blianis asked.

"You're cousins?!" Patti exclaimed excitedly.

"Nope just close..." Blianis quickly replied.

"It was a little complicated but we've managed!" Death said cheerfully.

Blianis nodded and then slapped the back of Kid's head.

"Ow what was that for?!" He yelled.

"For not giving me a hug like you always do, just because my hair isn't symmetrical!" She said, crossing her hands over her chest and pouting.

Kids face turned red while Patti started to laugh.

Blianis just stood there her head up high and eyes closed.

"Well?" Liz asked.

Kid slapped his forehead and slowly made his way to Blianis, giving her a pitiful hug.

The purple haired girl smiled and gave him a crushing bear hug.

Liz, Patti, and Lord Death giggled.

Kid felt like he was going to die from need of air.

Finally, Blianis let go of him.

"Come on inside Blia!" Lord Death said in a cheerful tone as he led the teens inside.

* * *

"So I can do anything to this room...right?" Blianis asked.

Behind her stood Kid, Liz and Patti had left to go shopping and Lord Death had important business to attend to.

"Yes" Kid hissed.

Blianis rolled her eyes.

She pointed with both hands at the opposite sides of the room.

A light erupted out from the tips of her fingers.

After a blinding light the once plain room had more color to it.

The walls that had once been white were now a light baby blue, the bed sheets were now the same blue with small purple flowers and green leaves.

Kid looked around confused, he wasn't expecting something so...so...calm.

Blianis,noticing Kids confused face decided to speak up.

"Hey don't forget I'm still a princess."she said.

Kid raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

"Remember the last time you visited me?" Blianis asked.

Kid stayed silent.

"When you left...I felt...like this...calm"pause,"I also felt like this when you k-"

"We're back!" Liz and Patti exclaimed.

Kid and Blianis almost peed in their pants.

Sweat dropped from the sisters foreheads.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"No, I was just leaving..." Kid said as he walked out the door.

An orange gaze followed his leaving form with sadness and despair.

"We bought you clothes! Imeanweknowyoucandoallthatcoolwoohoomagicstuffbutstillyaknow?"Patti said quickly.

Blianis smiled.

She took a bag out of their hands and looked inside.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude! These are awesome!" She exclaimed.

In her hand she held a red short shirt with the words Rock It in black and gold.

The three girls searched through the bags, trying on items of clothing.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing this and only this, oblivious to a very angry teen a room over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Well hope u guys like the story!_**_**Keep **_**_reading! Review! And bye bye!_**

_The sun was high up in the sky, everything so alive and beautiful._

_In the center of the beautiful field was a glass house, just for the Princess. Nothing could go inside without her consent. _

_Her neon orange eyes stared at the floor with gloom._

_She wore a beautiful lavender and pale yellow dress, but the beauty of the dress was overshadowed by her gloom._

_Her hair covered her face as she stared at the floor._

_They had just had an argument._

_He was so stubborn sometimes._

_In the end she had stumbled away to her glass house. But not even the beautiful flowers outside could make her happy._

_Deep in thought she didn't hear the door open._

_"Hi"She heard a voice say._

_She looked up to see a twelve year old._

_Death the Kid._

_"Hi" she whispered back._

_He sat down on the floor in front of her._

_They stayed in complete silence for a few minutes before he spoke up._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She looked at him with a bored expression._

_"I'm sorry...I said I wished you had never been born."Pause,"But I was lying, you're very important to me Blia." _

_He stood up and made his way to her, giving her a warm long hug._

_She started to cry._

_"I'm sorry, you don't have to do this! You don't have to be my friend! I'm just a burden!"She sobbed._

_His slender fingers brought her face up, his an inch away._

_"I'll make it up to you right now."He said._

_Then he pecked her lips._

_She closed her eyes, a blush creeping at her cheeks._

_The room was silent._

_And calm._

* * *

Blianis woke up immediately.

She looked to the window and saw it was very early, her powers told her it was around six in the morning.

She decided to wake up now.

She immediately went about her morning routine.

When she came back she saw that her hair was still purple, with a snap it was black and even again.

She smiled,remembering how much she loved to braid it.

But she snapped it back to purple and went to choose her clothes.

She chose a black strapless shirt, jeans and converse shoes.

Then she ran to the door, and shut it after her as she ran to the backyard.

* * *

She arrived outside and saw that the sun was rising.

She sat down on the grass, capturing the beautiful moment.

The rays spread across the sky, the sun rising,laughing.

She smiled.

Blia remembered how she and Kid would always watch the sun rise in Atlantis.

"I knew you'd be out here." A smooth voice said from behind her.

She jumped surprised and looked behind her.

There stood none other than Death the Kid.

Blia blushed a deep red color and turned to look at the sunrise quickly.

To her it felt as if music was playing, soft sweet music. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't hear his comment.

"It's disgusting."

She blinked.

"It's so asymmetrical! It's disgusting!" He exclaimed.

The music in her head stopped completely and she stood up like lightning.

"You're such a dumbass!"She yelled stomping towards the house angrily.

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a dumbass! I'm stating the truth."

She turned around like a rocket, at an inhuman speed.

"You are a dumbass! Because no normal person would think of a sunrise as something disgusting!" She yelled.

Blia's eyebrow twitched.

She didn't remember him being such an idiot before, she sure was getting annoyed by his change in personality.

"Well it takes a true genius to point out the hurtful truth!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

Blia walked up to him, her pointer finger tapping his chest.

"Dumbass! You're not a genius you're a freak!" She said back.

"You're hairs freakish!" He growled, his face leaning down.

"At least it doesn't have three retarded stripes in it!" She exclaimed, standing on her tippy toes.

Their faces were only inches away when they were interrupted by two blonde sisters.

"Kiss!Kiss!" Patty giggled.

Liz smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but breakfast is ready." Liz pointed out.

Blia suddenly realized how close she was to Kid's face and she stumbled back, falling back and grabbing Kid's shirt in an attempt to not fall, only to have him fall on-top of her.

Patty and Liz started to laugh, while Kid and Blia blushed a deep red.

Kid stood up like lightning and held out a hand,looking to the side with a red face.

She took his hand and stood up.

Letting go of it as soon as she was on her feet.

They all made their way to the dining room.

* * *

"So are you going to attend school at the dwma?" Liz asked.

Blia looked up from her food.

"Do I have to get a meister?" She asked.

"No, but I recommend you do" Kid said.

Blia nodded,"Yeah...but I can't spend eight hours only on being a weapon, I have to practice magic too, remember that I have witch blood."

Kid sighed,"I guess you could get out two hours early if you ask my father..."

Blia smiled widely.

"YEA!" She exclaimed.

"You're a witch?" Patty asked.

Blia nodded.

"To you here it's called being a witch, but to my people we encourage this and we call ourselves Enchanters." Blia explained.

The two sisters stared in awe as Blia created a vase by just shaking her arm up and down.

"We go against God and out Gods and Goddesses if we use this gift for evil. Our people are very united, and like to help each other." Blia said smiling.

Kid raised an eyebrow at the design of the vase.

"What is that disgusting design!? It's so asymmetrical!"Kid shouted.

Blia's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"This is a sacred design! Signifying health,hope and love dammit!" She yelled.

All Liz could do was roll her eyes and Patti giggled at the fighting teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back!Lol! Well um keep reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"You know what!?"A certain purple haired girl yelled.

"What?!" Death the Kid yelled.

Blia stood up and flicked his forehead, right in the center, Liz and Patty just sat and watched.

"We're going to solve this like we used to solve everything..."

Kid's eyes widened.

"No..."

Liz and Patty raised an eyebrow.

Blia walked over to him and pushed him to the ground.

Liz's eyes widened in horror.

Kid sat with his legs out evenly.

Blia layed on his lap, her back to him and her face almost on the floor, but her hands held it up.

Kid slowly and ever so symmertically raised up her shirt, all the way above her bra.

He blushed, seeing the back of her black bra.

Then much to Liz and Patty's suprise, he began to scratch.

Blia's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Now say your sorry, and scratch." Blia said.

Liz and Patty waited patiently, Patty jumping up and down.

Kid's face turned to the side to try and hide his blush as he pouted.

"Sorry"

* * *

Light snores were heard from a certain girl on Kid's lap.

Liz and Patty had long ago gone to the store to get food for lunch.

Kid sighed, standing up.

Blianis raised her head, her eyes sleepy.

"Huh?!"

"Shhh, go back to sleep..."He told her.

Blia nodded and went back to sleep.

He stretched his arms out and then bent down to carry her bridal style.

"Hmmm...you're so comfortable to sleep on..." Her sleepy voice said.

Kid blushed but only nodded.

"Sleep with me..."

Kid stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his entire face red.

"Mmmmm"She hummed in her sleep, her head resting on the nape of his neck.

On accident she pressed her lips to his neck, keeping them there.

Kid gulped.

He walked to her room, opening the door.

Then he was about to set her on the bed when she held on tighter.

He rolled his eyes.

He closed his eyes when he felt like he was falling forward, a strong grip on his shirt.

"I'm not asleep now..." She whispered.

The young teen felt his insides flip.

Blia moved her face from his neck, now inches from his face.

He saw that her eyes were clouded by complete and total lust.

She moved closer to his lips.

Closer...

Closer...

"WE'RE BACK!"

Blianis jumped back, landing on the floor.

Kid has a double nose bleed and fell back onto the floor.

Liz sweat dropped.

"Did we interupt something?" She asked.

Patty laughed and clapped her hands.

"They were gonna KISSSS!"Patty exclaimed

Blia and Kid blushed.

"Hell no! Kiss him! Ha! As if!"Blia said.

"I would never kiss someone who's hair is soo...ASYMMETRICAL!"Kid shouted.

Blia raised an eyebrow a vein pumping on her forehead.

"Excuse me! I'm not the only one with asymmetrical hair!"

Kid glared daggers at Blia, she glared back.

"Dumbass"

"Idiot"

"Retard"

"Stu-"

"Just make babies already!" Liz shouted.

Both the teens blushed but turned to the side.

"Never" They said in unison.

* * *

After they had eaten lunch the day passed by quickly, soon it was time to go to sleep.

"Hey guys! Someone shrunk my sleeping clothes!" Blia yelled.

Liz and Patty snickered.

"I can't sleep in the nude!" Blia yelled.

Kid who had heard everything walked to her room with a pair of clothes.

"Here, damnit! Stop yelling!"

Blia snatched the clothes from his hands.

"Thank you" She said in a snotty way.

Kid rolled his eyes and turned around walking back to his room.

Blia blushed as she put on his shirt.

It was big on her and a coconut white.

Under that he gave her one of his old shorts from when he was smaller.

It looked like it had shrunk and looked like boy shorts underwear on her.

Her big breast made it awkward for her.

She walked out of the room, and towards kids.

"Hey...thanks..." sHe said.

Kid turned around from whatever he was doing and blushed.

"Yea...I guess..."

She noticed he was wearing a plain black pair of black sleep pants and a white shirt like the one he gave her.

"Ok...well...um...Good night" She said walking out of the room.

Kid stared after her.

"G-G-Good night..."

* * *

The morning finally came and it was time to go to school.

Blia woke up and went to brush her teeth. Then she changed into a red short shirt and under that put a black spaghetti strap shirt. Also, she put on black sweatpants and black knee high boots, which had strings in the front to close them.

Her hair was brushed and kept like it was.

She smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Morning!" Patty exclaimed.

Blia smiled when she saw the pancakes with syrup.

"Where's mister Bitchy Ass?"Blia asked.

"Waiting..."Liz said.

Blia rolled her eyes at that statement, knowing that was so like Kid.

After they had finished Blia went outside to find Kid.

"Oh my little DIIIIVVVAAAAAAA!"She hollered.

She heard muttering and grumbling then Kid walked up to her.

"Good Morning...I need to tell you some-"

"Don't give me none of that, don't talk to me or embarass me shit! I'm me and you'll have to deal with that!" She yelled interupting him.

Death the Kid stared amused.

"I was just going to tell you that if you have problems with anyone..."He blushed and looked to the side,"tell me"

Blia was taken aback by this.

"Uh..oh ok" She said.

With that they walked off, forgetting about Liz and Patty.


End file.
